


泰现＋秀彬-talkxtodays2ep2(偽H)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	泰现＋秀彬-talkxtodays2ep2(偽H)

秀彬他和了泰现他去拍攝了一個節目的，不過只係秀彬他們兩個人一起去了一個地方玩了很多vr 遊戲的，因此秀彬他和泰现他玩得好開心好開心的，因此秀彬他們也玩完了的，秀彬他們就去了休息了一下，之後泰现他就講了：真的好開心可以秒秀彬哥你一起玩vr的,心裏真係好開心的，因些好開心，秀彬他同了泰现他講：你想再開心的，我和了你做啊，因此我想和你一起做，在今天，泰现他問秀彬他：為何你不想和了連準他做，秀彬他講：我不知，因此/為现在連準他不是想同了我做，因此我好不開心的，泰现他：好啊，我就幫了哥f你開心，泰现他就立刻抱了秀彬他的身體，因此也吻上了秀彬他的，而吻得深好久，他們吻得有了着口水才的 ，也好久的，也好纏錦，也不停交纏的，令到了秀彬他的眼睛濛濛的，之後他們吻完就好開始放，之後吻出有銀線，泰现他的手伸入去秀彬他衣服裏面撫摸了秀彬他身體的乳尖，撫摸了乳尖，也扯捏摳扭了一下乳尖，秀彬他就不自覺就叫了啊~嗯啊好舒服～现～還想要，泰现他看到了秀彬哥他妖美這樣，就立即同了秀彬他講：好啊，我令哥你更舒服 之後泰现他就用了手繼續摸撫捏的，之後泰现他就咬吻了耳尖及鎖骨和了頸部，之後泰现令到了秀彬他不停叫着了也扭动身體，身體不時輕顫抖，把了秀彬他的衣服除了，就被泰现他吻了全身之外，也開始就用了一些冰水撒了秀彬他全身，泰现他就吸吮吻咬了秀彬他的兩顆乳尖也不停用了手撫摸及扭揉捏，令到了秀彬他的身體不停扭扭，就吸了乳尖，把乳尖舔咬吸吮，泰现他就好像吸了冰凍/鎮杏仁奶，不止令到了秀彬他不停叫着的，也令到了秀彬他的身體扭动，再把了秀彬他的乳尖撫摸揉及吸吮着了杏仁奶，泰现他就令到了秀彬他不停叫：啊~不要啊，泰现他：可以舒服？我會再令你舒服，之後秀彬他就被了泰现他抱着/住了，就把了秀彬他的腳撐起/開，之後泰现他就吸秀彬他下面漏出了米液的地方，也不停吸舔咬把舌頭伸到秀彬他最敏感的地方，也令到了秀彬他不停叫得/的十分之舒服及大声，也叫了的啊～啊！泰～现..啊舒服，之後秀彬他就立刻被了泰现他舔了高潮的，令到秀彬他和了泰现坐車回家，而秀彬就睡了覺，回到家中還休息了一下，因此連準他也不知道了秀彬他和了泰现他做的事情。


End file.
